Glory of Ereve
by Void of No One
Summary: For those who'd fancy a Shakespearean play and a different take concerning the Maple World, come and immerse yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Just me wanting to try something a little different: writing a play, Shakespearean style. Yeah, this is the story I said that I have ideas for before even finishing my other story. And finally, something that would give me reason to research on the Supreme Constitution of Ereve! :D_

 _The thing about plays is that since plays pretty much have to be moved onto the stage, there's things to consider such as allowing actors time to change their costumes. Shakespeare's way of doing that is to insert a trivial scene between the two scenes to allow that._ _Supposedly, this play can only be conducted in the Maple World due to the use of magics, but I will be adopting Shakespeare's way of arranging and writing the scenes. But be warned, this is a very amateurish work so don't expect any expertise in the writings!_

 _Also, big thanks to my proofreader Toree-san for the strenuous work of trying to understand the context of the dialogues and making me realise the importance of sonnets. You're the best, mate! :D_

* * *

 **Introduction:**

It has been 700 years since the saga of Black Heaven in the Maple World. The Black Mage had long since stopped invading the Maple World, and the world entered an era of peace, with almost nobody remembering who he even was. It seemed as though the world will remain peaceful for centuries to come.

Things changed within these centuries. Victoria Island became a sovereign state under Athena Pierce's leadership, while Edelstein was no longer under the regime of the Black Wings. As for Ereve, it still remained as a floating kingdom above Victoria Island.

Familiar names such as Cygnus, Neinheart, Mihile, Oz, Irena, Eckhart and Hawkeye had long been history. Cygnus has little relevance to Ereve ever since achieving transcendence, while the other six were, after all, ordinary human beings. In fact, the only ones that survived through the ravages of time in Ereve were Shinsoo, the Divine Bird, and the Knights, which still remained as Ereve's only military force.

Murphy's Law says, or partially implies, that whenever everything seems to be going right, something will always go wrong. In an era of seemingly eternal peace, will we ever be sure this peace will continue for ages to come? Or will someone suddenly wage war on other nations to stir up chaos and calamity again?

* * *

 **Characters in the play (this list may expand if there's more characters):**

RYL, _Empress of Ereve_

OSUS, _Strategist of Ereve_

PERGIO, _Master of the Knights of Cygnus, Dawn Warrior Division_

TIFFERIA, _Master of the Knights of Cygnus, Blaze Wizard Division_

HARTFORD, _Master of the Knights of Cygnus, Wind Archer Division_

LYNORA, _Master of the Knights of Cygnus, Night Walker Division_

MYRALE, _Master of the Knights of Cygnus, Thunder Breaker Division_

SHINSOO _, Divine Bird of Ereve_

HARRY (DAGENHART), _Edelstein City Council President_

TERENUS (GUILDENSTERN), _Edelstein Resistance Army Commander-in-Chief_

ROWENA (LEVERNSHIRE), _Chief Battle Mage_

JEREMY (SHARDS), _Chief Wild Hunter_

WILLIAM (ORVENRY), _Chief Mechanic_

ATHENA (PIERCE), _Head of Victoria Island, Chief Master of Archers_

GRENDEL, _Chief Master of Magicians_

SOARS (WITH HORNTAIL), _Chief Master of Warriors_

YORUKA, _Chief Master of Thieves_

DYARA, _Chief Master of Pirates_

CYGNUS, _Transcendent of Life, Former Empress of Ereve_

ISENAR, _A common girl, Future Empress of Ereve_

 **Enter the next chapter for Act I.**


	2. Chapter 2

ACT I, SCENE I

 _A river bank in Ereve._

 _Enter_ PERGIO _and_ MYRALE, _sitting down_

PERGIO  
For this training I hath orchestrated  
Of my warriors, that of physique an' loyalty  
Doth hath me cast away  
In the state most fatigued.  
'Tis like Ereve w'out Shinsoo an' Empress,  
Weakest w'out power an' blessings  
Thus losing flight an' descend it to land.  
Lieth me here, hence temporal  
At a place of highest serenity,  
Where all tire, of flesh and wits,  
Doth flow to wilderness with this river.

MYRALE  
Thy encounters art not alien to me,  
For I, too, hath met with such debility,  
Not prior to Thunder Breakers, coach'd  
Of the values thou hast mention'd.  
Here too, do I arrive an' saunter,  
Where the river soothes mind an' self  
Even whence I was dampen'd not once.

PERGIO  
Come not thee with Lynora, Myrale?

MYRALE  
Lynora hath us top'd in diligence.  
No en'rvation of highest doses  
Dost e'er wear her down the slight'st.  
Knoweth thou not, good Pergio?

PERGIO  
'Tis within my knowledge that  
Lynora art but friend of thine  
In highest regards here in Ereve.  
Two of thine hath seem'd ne'er parted  
Like Shinsoo an' our Empress, for wellness of our Kingdom.  
( _lies down_ ) Curse now, that Tifferia,  
For being one who heads the flames.  
She knowest not our mutual wear,  
As one who wields the wand, an' flames  
Without, e'er, necessity of movement.

MYRALE  
Art not spontaneous flaming one of great mana?

PERGIO  
Believe me now, Myrale,  
There art no greater mana spent  
Than carr'ing swords on our backs.

 _Enter_ TIFFERIA

TIFFERIA  
Good even, fellow Knights.  
An' what loss of fairness for thou  
To speaketh my mages as one  
Without wear in flesh, Pergio.  
Thou art not a sorcerer in self,  
Else forgive thee, I shalt not.

PERGIO  
(To MYRALE) Hear ye, Myrale, of one who  
About agility is an ignorant lout.

TIFFERIA  
Now what disregard an' disrespect  
Dost thou possess of Blaze Wizards.  
The Knights of Cygnus art but of commons in Ereve,  
Disparity in ranks shows not one bit,  
Neither dawn atop nor flames above.  
I prithee, wise Pergio, be freeth guilt  
Of such despicable discrimination.

MYRALE  
End the quarrels, Tifferia, lest provoke  
Nascence of more adversaries in Ereve.

PERGIO  
If I must draw blood I shall, but my worn flesh dost hath me.

MYRALE  
Hath both thee not set in mind  
Of heighten'd frequencies of late  
In the training of our Knights?  
An' e'en hath our trainings gain'd  
Of aggression an' intensity, such momentum  
That hast escaped e'en my most cautious acknowledgement!  
Is't not mere me who doth stress  
Of so for the Thunder Breakers?

PERGIO  
If trainings art under my purview,  
Dawn Warriors art not spared  
Of this momenta as Knights of thine, Myrale.

TIFFERIA  
Alas, justified hence this increase in mana expense of late!

PERGIO  
Art not our current world in peacetime, howe'er?  
What magnitude of power do we possess  
Hath such capabilities of chaos an' calamity  
As dost our dormant foe, the Black Mage.  
For utility of such prowess which opposes such peace,  
'Tis Empress Ryl's irony for our exhaustion to rise.

 _Enter_ OSUS

And who is it that treads there?

OSUS  
Nay, answer me! Stand and present thyself!

PERGIO, TIFFERIA, MYRALE  
Long live the Empress!

OSUS  
Is't not Pergio, Tifferia and Myrale, masters of Knights?

PERGIO  
In servitio lumine!

OSUS  
If my age blinds an' deaf'ns me not,  
Speak, for thy presence at such calmness.

MYRALE  
Mere draining of fatigue, milord.

OSUS  
Thy words art at odds, past an' present.  
I bid thee, speak, lest alleged of treason!

TIFFERIA  
Milord, if e'en us the Masters  
Not one, not two, but three indeed  
Wouldst tread this land for need of rest,  
I fear this not of Ereve's routines.

OSUS  
 _(Sighs)_ Thy concerns hath been quash'd not,  
But 'tis Empress Ryl's decree that the Knights  
Be aggravated, fortified, and charged, the full'st.  
For what purpose, 'tis not in my reason,  
But neither in my question toward the Empress.  
Get thee back to operations, lest  
Such lack dost ordain the fall of Ereve.

PERGIO, TIFFERIA, MYRALE  
Fail thee we shalt not, milord.

 _Exeunt_


	3. Chapter 3

ACT I, SCENE II

 _The First Drill Hall of Ereve._

 _Some knights training within the confines of the Hall. Enter_ RYL _and_ LYNORA

LYNORA  
'Tis a day most merry, Your Highness,  
With such a weather of warmth in chill,  
An' the sun which dost illumine Ereve.

RYL  
As thou hath of such aura, praise'd,  
All the more appropriate for  
The Knights of the Kingdom, henceforth,  
Exercise benevolence, for betterment of this land.  
Such sight of Knights most valiant, operating w'out thought of selves,  
Dost rejuvenate me, as wouldst the Skaia.

LYNORA  
'Tis true of thy words, Your Highness, as such  
Relieve we shalt not, an' defy thee we dare not,  
For I too am most aware of  
Such significance of trainings strict  
An' such importance of a force well readied.  
Respectfully shalt we be under thy command.

RYL  
Rightfully so, my good friend Lynora.  
For we ne'er hath judgments hazardous  
To let Ereve descend, an' her citizens disorder'd.  
We must burn in our memories so  
Where our ancestors err'd an' where chaos reign'd,  
An' as such to ne'er hence  
Assent right to the common foe  
Lest black be th' colour of our heavens.  
Drink deep of past turbulence, shalt we the responsible,  
An' to echo't not, shalt we the wisest.  
Engulf'd in darkness, doth dictate the fall  
Of the Corrupt'd Mage who once was Pure.  
Our Kingdom exists, by order of light,  
An' everywhere it touches, shalt justly reflect  
Such resilience of its noble purity.  
As such, if we doth stress so,  
Thy purpose shalt thou be mindful of.

LYNORA  
'Tis but a blasphemy to forget our purpose.

RYL  
An' where might fellows of thy rank be?

LYNORA  
'Tis not w'in my knowledge, your Highness.  
Resting, perchance, for improved quality.

RYL  
Nonsense, improvement come not from rest  
But from mere polishing, of rests nought.  
Resting art but a means of decline,  
By theft of will, passion an' zeal.

 _Enter_ PERGIO, TIFFERIA _and_ MYRALE, _kneeling down before_ RYL

PERGIO  
Hail, your Highness!

MYRALE  
Long live the Empress!

TIFFERIA  
In service of light, shalt we the Masters!

RYL  
Arise, my subjects. (PERGIO, TIFFERIA _and_ MYRALE _arises_ )  
Thou art aware as Masters, the penalty of lack.  
Prithee clarify lest executeth thus.

PERGIO  
Your Highness, mana hast but an end to reach,  
Relief, but temporal, couldst subvert this meet.  
But we hath ensured, ready prior,  
The lack of slack in operation of Knights.

RYL  
Weariness art mandatory, as every of living.  
Hast thou cast away thy loyal inferiors,  
Who as equal as thee, art spared not of't?  
The code of Knights dost hath, upheld,  
Justice, fairness, equality an' rights.  
Is't not of greatest irony, that  
Advocates hath fill'd the deep'st valley  
Whilst underminers ascendeth th' very peak?  
By virtue of Cygnus, who of the first Knights  
Art founder an' former Empress, albeit naivety  
The Knights of Ereve's glorious past  
Art restless an' engaged with countless wars  
And e'en at rest, doth hath their spirits  
Wand'ring the demarcations of Shinsoo's touch  
To preserve Ereve's incorruptibility.  
We must not let selves ride the caravan  
On its descent to th' valley of lax,  
But to take flight, and only up  
To a heaven of strength an' unity.  
Rejuvenation shalt, hence, not form grounds  
Of such excuse to board this caravan.  
No superior art supreme, no inferior subordinate,  
An' hast thou not hath, at dusk, rest?  
Get thee to operations, if still possess dost thou  
Loyalty to this land, and to her interests.  
Else met with penalty, no distinct from commons  
Banishment for treason, an' from light.  
I must leave now, for further oversight,  
An' before, I urge thee remember thy mission.

PERGIO, TIFFERIA, MYRALE, LYNORA  
'Tis for the glory of Ereve, that our services render'd.  
May we the loyal ones bid, fare thee well.

 _Exit_ RYL

MYRALE  
Our glorious Empress art of nonsense, not.  
The lot of us art but products  
Of tranquility bless'd upon the Maple  
Which with the Black Mage wouldst be absurd.  
Alas, this peace cometh not simply  
W'out disturbance to our great world's order  
An' prithee tell who dost hath't neutralised?  
Along with allies, 'twere the earliest Knights,  
Who knew their duty art but inexorable  
An' dost shed bloodbath in conquest of light.  
For we of tranquility, shalt ne'er we know  
Such early hardships not bestow'd 'pon us.  
Peace shalt not, of our lacks, be excuse,  
To dwindle the passion th' ancestors doth harbour.

LYNORA  
For all loyalties to Ereve, something dost seem odd.  
Passion an' service art not of expedient corr'lation.  
With due respect, our Empress's decree  
Hast but overflow'd beyond Maple's limits.

 _Enter_ HARTFORD, _with a countenance of exhaustion_

An' ho, look, who's the better of us!

TIFFERIA  
By Shinsoo, is't not fellow Hartford!  
Thy spirit dost hath thee, part'd from flesh,  
As if at nought art not mere mana,  
But of vigour, none as well!  
Rest thee, Hartford, this land still needs you,  
I shalt hath thee through magic, recover.

PERGIO  
Hold thee, Tifferia,  
Hath I in memory for whence thou did attempt,  
The maim'd fawn hath but her fine skin ignited.  
Rekindled not her ability to run,  
But desecrated her body, otherwise unhurt.  
If thou dost insist recovery through magic,  
Let thy past mistakes seize thee from trial.

TIFFERIA  
Hear! Hear! Pergio at me again!  
What of I dost irk him so?

LYNORA  
( _giggling_ ) Pergio dost care for our benefit,  
An' thou dost need to hold back thy flames.  
( _To_ HARTFORD) What say thee of such wear?

HARTFORD  
( _panting_ ) If I knowest not any grand,  
Such hast cometh from Her Highness's decree.  
'Tis a free man's choice, for sake of vitality,  
Rest now temporal, or later permanent.  
The Knights hath this liberty, pawn'd for loyalty  
By sake of decree, adopt'd the latter.  
I fear not of defiance now,  
But of welfare of my Knights the commons,  
Rest now dost lose strength in power,  
Rest later, howe'er, dost lose strength in numbers.

PERGIO  
They hath fallen?

HARTFORD  
Barely crossing the fine line between,  
Clinging on to realm of existence  
An' hath he tortured, one hand chain'd to hell  
As if death art of greater pleasure.

PERGIO  
When one dost tread such a crossroads  
Where one art the gallant, the other art the wiser.  
Our Empress wants but strength in Knights,  
No strength couldst climb to topmost clouds  
Unless on land, thou giveth respite.

HARTFORD  
Thou art the wiser one, Pergio  
What more when battalion art not a necessity.

MYRALE  
The control of Knights art in our hands,  
If the Empress dost command, we shalt  
Hath reason with her Highness, speaketh the woes  
An' let her grant welfare to her people.

TIFFERIA  
Of that I wouldst reject.

LYNORA  
And what of it dost deter thee, Tifferia?  
Speak aloud, we bid thee, perchance we may concur.

TIFFERIA  
When Osus dost hath Ryl named  
As heir of Shinsoo an' Empress of Ereve,  
Something I noticed, an hence doth evaluate  
That she shalt be one who dominates  
An' one who shalt grip strongly of this land.  
Is't not evident that the Empress hast of late,  
Inclined in rigid an' declined in mercy,  
Often cast away Osus the Strategist  
As if a mere redundancy, except w'out exception?

HARTFORD  
Hush, lest thou art received!

LYNORA  
And who then, if not her Highness?

TIFFERIA  
Osus art strategist an' our superior,  
Subordinate only to her Highness.  
He shalt be the common platform  
For our pleas, heard and address'd.

PERGIO  
So be it, together shall we speak.

 _Enter a messenger Knight_

KNIGHT  
Myrale milady, we hath in our grounds  
Collapsed midst training, yet another five.

MYRALE  
I shalt return, then.  
Make haste an' set the path! _(prepares to leave)_

PERGIO  
Myrale, hath the importance of rest  
Permanently forged in thy mind.

MYRALE  
It shalt be done.

 _Exeunt_ MYRALE _and the messenger Knight_

LYNORA  
Once we art ready, hath our concerns articulated  
An' remedy the compel'd, shalt we the humane,  
But not prior to returning to the halls  
An' supervise operations, shalt we the responsible.

PERGIO, TIFFERIA, HARTFORD  
As we should.

 _Exeunt_


	4. Chapter 4

ACT I, SCENE III

 _Dusk at the Platform of Masters near the Royal Pavilion, clear moonlight shining at it_

 _Enter_ OSUS

OSUS

What lovely moonlight dost shine

Softly upon this land, reflecting

What purity that hast prevail'd and survived

The ravages of time an' darkness.

O' but how this lunar whose serenity becalms

Contradicts but with inner world

Which, at war, hast not seen the light.

'Tis a strife seemingly eternal

Of two kingdoms of contrasting ideologies.

One dost dictate loyalty, absolute an' unquestioning

As inferior subjects of her superiors.

Commands shalt be swiftly heed'd

An' errands ran, doubt not the rationale,

For the one who sees all, dost firmly decree

All but for sake of nation's glory.

Th' other dost uphold equality

Of entirety that rightfully belongs

To each creature with equal brilliance.

The king dost acknowledge his very flaws

An' where he becomes unruly, art swiftly ousted.

'Tis deservedly justice for all, w'out prejudice or vanity,

But detrimental to safety, detractors doth regret.

When met in battle most crucial for survival,

One wins at discipline, the other at morality.

Disparity is significant, but so too is likeness

That both art virtues, no one above another.

For that I must chooseth my side,

One whose light dost shine the righter path.

But the inner clouds hath my conscience cloak'd,

'Tis a dilemma that canst not subside.

 _Enter_ PERGIO, TIFFERIA _and_ LYNORA

An' cometh they who doth admonish me

Of what is truly well for Ereve,

Before loyalty dost seal my eyes.

LYNORA

Milord, thou art not well.

OSUS

As you've always noticed of me, Lynora,

If indeed my countenance dost poorly hide it.

Come now, speak thy concerns which

I had little luxuries to hear earlier.

LYNORA

We the Masters wish to seek the assent

Of Her Highness in granting essential rests

When the Knights doth endure operations.

OSUS

Ah, an' where art other two of thee?

Or do they not present themselves?

TIFFERIA

Hartford an' Myrale shalt arrive soon,

Not before they hath tend'd to their Knights

Who, due to endless work, hath wore down.

OSUS

An' know Her Highness not of this,

Because she was never a Knight.

'Tis time I hath thee discuss in secret

Her Highness' development as of late.

PERGIO

Milord, lest thou dost misinterpret,

We wish not, an' shalt ne'er, in Shinsoo's name

Commit treason in any way, but mere appeal

To Her Highness for grant of relief.

OSUS

Five of thee art not w'out cause for rise to such ranks,

For I knowest best that thou shalt be th' last to betray.

 _Enter_ HARTFORD _and_ MYRALE

For thee I bid good eve,

Thy arrivals art of no greater timing.

Fare thee better, Hartford? Lynora hast speaketh ye.

HARTFORD

Much better thanks to thee, milord.

MYRALE

So art his Knights an' mine.

By Ereve's blessing, none hath fallen.

OSUS

Let this be one that calls for attention,

Of loyalty to Ereve, welfare comes first.

The latter art above the former;

For w'out welfare loyalty exists not.

The Knights art most loyal to this land,

'Tis only fair that this be return'd, as such,

Hath their wellness guaranteed in 'ere,

Giveth them reason of being in Ereve,

An' make this land worthy of allegiance.

'Tis what this kingdom would do, the least

To remunerate her most faithful defenders.

TIFFERIA

Unusual of thou to mention so, milord,

For thou art to us most loyal to th' Empress,

An' speaketh least of thee that conflicts with Her Highness.

OSUS

'Tis a vital aspect, to lead by 'llustration,

For which her subjects couldst then mimic.

Appear me hence, he who questions not

An' giveth my utmost for sake of this land.

In truth, I daresay for we're alone,

My heart opposes, too many a time,

An' as Her Highness matures, so too groweth

This contradiction, as if I'm from an invalid world.

PERGIO

'Tis evident then, something queer

Hast Her Highness commit'd of late,

Perchance enlightenment, or perhaps fallacy,

Of which I pray th' Empress wouldst steer

As guided by Shinsoo's wisdom.

MYRALE

Alas, no Knight of past hast report'd

Any collapse within operations.

But of last week, it hast burgeon'd,

An' shalt prevail if retract not the decree.

OSUS

Indeed, if thy lot hast noted,

The Empress seem'd to hath gain'd in zeal,

As if fire hath met with gust.

If 'twere for upholding the spirit of ancestors

'Twill then fall short of most simple logic.

Such extent of training I've seen,

'Tis only whence war art declared,

An' Ereve art compelled to 'nevitable battle.

Alas, 'tis but peacetime today,

E'en with her wish to emulate,

Such is but merely a redundancy,

Besides possessing adverse consequences.

For this I doth reserve suspicions,

That Her Highness shalt not giveth such decree,

If not w'out fundamental motivation.

LYNORA

What then wouldst require of this?

OSUS

There art uncertainties pertaining to this,

Though I doth predict th' Empress's will

To extent a branch to all parts of the maple.

'Tis a noble intention, an' dost display

How longing of Her Highness to better the world.

HARTFORD

E'en so, such extent of operations art most absurd!

LYNORA

I concur. Her Highness dost affirm

That Ereve has no ill intentions

But ensure betterment of the world.

Rightfully shalt we intervene not

What others beyond this land hast laid firm.

OSUS

Hath I heard thee of thy reason,

An' evidences of thy sufferings in training,

I shalt, when the cock dost crow,

Request personally the easing of thy duties.

Her Highness art the most merciful,

An' with time, she will gradually know.

PERGIO, TIFFERIA, HARTFORD, LYNORA, MYRALE

Appreciated, milord ( _exit_ )

OSUS

Hope, perhaps, might hath swarm'd me o'er

For whence I spoke of such a matter.

In truth I knoweth not its confidence,

An' certainties pertaining to passing this motion,

For Her Highness art, as much a great ruler,

An insider as well as a debater.

Alas, something dost bother still,

Of what reflects her benignancy.

By sacrifice? But 'tis most unjust.

With such relief, whilst exchanging wi' them

They hath shone me much light on this

But 'twill be frustration when I doth seek audience

If Her Highness hast more firmer reason.

Come morrow, duty dost await my address,

'Til then, shalt I seek not more worries.

 _Exeunt_


End file.
